Check behind, and meet the future
by Krisember88
Summary: Fem Lelouch. Within Ashford Academy Leloucia is special a hidden Princess, but what happens when an unexpected guest comes across the purple eyed princess by surprise during PE class.


A/N

This is a short probably only a single page fanfic that was requested by a fellow writer.

Hope you enjoy. Lelouch is a female from birth in this and her name is Leloucia, this also takes place before R1. The actions that occur within this are different from the cannon plot.

 **The Fanfic Starts Now**

Ashford Academy, a private school were many different types of students ether live, or just simply attend. The school's principle has a lovely blond haired overly cheerful and flirty daughter by the name of Milly Asford.

Milly is the Student Council president, she works alongside, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina and Leloucia. Leloucia is the most special however of this group, the reason being she's smarter than any other student and has a secret only her little sister and the Ashfords know.

Today is Tuesday, Leloucia and her blue haired fellow student council member Rivalz are walking down the hall heading towards PE class. "You better not skip again" Rivalz mumbles with a teasing tone.

Leloucia's violet eyes roll. "Rivalz, you know I just don't attended PE, theres so much more we could be doing than exercising" Rivalz groans.

"But who wants to get fat, not working out make us humans fat" Leloucia rolls her eyes. "What!" Rivalz yells surprised "you have to agree dude! I mean other wise who would exercise!? No one!"

"Maybe so Rivalz, maybe so" Leloucia replies before the pair split up. Rivalz heading intot he gym in a hurry, Leloucia passing by the large doors, her target, the roof.

Leloucia:

"Rivalz, I don't work out, and I'm perfectly slim" I mumble to myself walking up the first pair of stairs, with a small effort I bring myself to the roof, a smile grows on my face. A small sigh escapes my lips as I walk over to the edge, with an unamused expression I lean again the silver support beam and start to think.

 _How should I go about this? I want to protect Nunnally and I but how? I can't keep up this lifestyle it won't hold up forever, someone is bound to figure out our secret, that were banished royalty._ Thinking to myself I don't realize the figure walking closer to me.

"Hey" I look up surprised, looking down on me is a Britannian. Sea blue eyes look at me with a small bit of lust, I brace myself.

"Hey" I reply solemnly, the tall male smiles. "Haven't seen you around school before, what grade are you in?" The blond male laughs, his laugh makes my stomach clench, _what is this feeling?_

"Oh, sorry to disappoint but I don't attend this school, just visiting for a friend" I raise an eyebrow, the male then chuckles and extends his hand. "Names Gino" I shake his hand but stay silent.

"Okay" I state after out handshake, "Leloucia, I'm the vice president of the student council" Gino smiles widely.

"Then your the 'friend' I was looking for!" I take a small step away. "You see, I heard of the super smart Leloucia from Rivalz, so I came to see you myself, and now that I've met you, boy I'm glad I had."

"What are you getting at Gino?" I question, _don't you dare talk about my athletic ability, or Nunnally, if you no Nunnaly!_

Gino smiles widely before wrapping an arm around me. "You're so cute!" He then hrabs my face like someone would a kitten. I look confused as he cues at my face.

"Please let me go" I state, Gino listens with a smile, he then hugs me. "I don't know you, so please stop touching me"

"No can do princess" I freeze at his choice of words. _He doesn't know right! He can't know!_ "Your so beautiful, just like a Britannian Princess, actually…." He pulls away and studies my face closely.

"Are you in the Britannian military?" I question panic starting to grow within me, _stay calm Leloucia, stay calm._ Gino laughs so hard he starts to tear up.

"Do I wish, I'm trying to become a Knight Of the Round, but not sure if I'll ever get there" I stay silent and frozen. "I mean being a knight of a princess would be sweat too! I mean Princess Euphemia doesn't have a knight, I may be able to do it!"

"So you want to be in battle constantly?" I question, _hide the fact that you know your bastard of a father from him, don't let him find out, but I can't let the topic go too soon._

"Hell no!" Gino yells "I just want to protect people, save some innocent lives, like you!" He smiles looking down at me.

"Thats sweet" I state with a smile, Gino smiles more. "But you do realize your goal will be really hard to reach."

Gino makes two fists, "you know I know, so I'm ready, I practice weight lifting a lot, like a real lot. But how about this..."

"Leloucia!" The yell of my PE teacher makes both Gino and I look at the door. Standing angered in the typical teacher outfit stands my incredibly pissed of teacher. Standing to his right nervous is Rivalz, 'sorry' he mouths.

"Hi, teacher" I state, Gino stands without a word. _I like him quiet, I could kiss him now,_ my eyes widen.

"Leloucia, come with me this instant! You shouldn't skip classes, especially PE." I'm about to walk over but Gino steps in.

"Mr. Teacher, my name is Gino and I'm within the Britannian Military, I kindly ask you let Leloucia off the hook this time for I pulled her out here before class begun." I stare at Gino in shock, Rivalz displaying the same expression as me.

"Well, okay, um," the teacher stutters. "Well don't miss tomorrows class, come along Rivalz" the teacher and Rivalz leave. I look at Gino shocked, he smiles.

"You lied, to a teacher, I thought you wanted to join the Knights Of The Round?" Gino smiles kindly before grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around, his hands then rest on my hips. His head bends down over my shoulder, his long braid hangs over my shoulder mixing with my dark brown hair.

"I said that I would protect the innocent, and I was talking to you, I just didn't add the fact that I found you, so count this as a little gift for being so cute." With that Gino lets me go and starts to walk away. _So hot,_ I freeze again.

"One won't hurt" I mumble aloud, Gino turns and looks oddly at me. I then with red cheeks walk up to Gino and quickly peck him on the lips before I run off to my dorm room.

Third person:

As Leloucia runs away Gino stands with a shocked expression, he then smiles to himself. "I knew I was right" he smiles more. Looking down Gino reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small photo, within the photo are three people.

"Princess Leloucia, I knew I'd find you, now all I must do is protect you from everyone who'll try and harm you." With that Gino walks away from the roof, miles away a trailer with a poisonous gas tank is being tracked down by the Britannian military.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot, this was requested by** Shiranai Atsune **and I hope you all have a great day/night!**

 **Peace!**

 **Krisember88**


End file.
